MEMS devices are becoming increasingly popular and normally involve the creation of devices on the micron scale utilising semiconductor fabrication techniques. For a recent review on MEMS devices, reference is made to the article “The Broad Sweep of Integrated Micro Systems” by S. Tom Picraux and Paul J. McWhorter published December 1998 in IEEE Spectrum at pages 24 to 33.
MEMS manufacturing techniques are suitable for a wide range of devices, one class of which is inkjet printheads. One form of MEMS devices in popular use are inkjet printing devices in which ink is ejected from an ink ejection nozzle chamber. Many forms of inkjet devices are known.
Many different techniques on inkjet printing and associated devices have been invented.
For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article by J Moore, “Non-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspective”, Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207 to 220 (1988).
Recently, a new form of inkjet printing has been developed by the present applicant, which is referred to as Micro Electro Mechanical Inkjet (MEMJET) technology. In one form of the MEMJET technology, ink is ejected from an ink ejection nozzle chamber utilizing an electro mechanical actuator connected to a paddle or plunger which moves towards the ejection nozzle of the chamber for ejection of drops of ink from the ejection nozzle chamber.
The present invention concerns modifications to the structure of the paddle and/or the walls of the chamber to improve the efficiency of ejection of fluid from the chamber and subsequent refill.